Specific Aim 1. Conduct an ongoing monitoring program for nutrients and other bioactive components in key foods that are major contributors of nutrients to the U.S. diet; Specific Aim 2. Develop and maintain databases for high priority foods consumed by U.S. ethnic sub-populations; Specific Aim 3. Develop and maintain new databases for nutrients and bioactive food components of emerging scientific interest;and Specific Aim 4. Develop and maintain a validated database for ingredients in dietary supplements. The aims of NFNAP will include: (a) identification of major contributors of nutrients and other compounds;(b) assessment of existing data quality for those contributors;(c) development of statistically-based nationwide sampling plans;(d) analysis of sample units using valid methodology with rigorous quality control;and (e) dissemination of nationally representative estimates for means and variability for foods and dietary supplements to the scientific community through databases and published research.